minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Mine.
Author's Note: Please note that all of these events are all fiction and I am having a first attempt at making a first person fiction creepypasta. Please don't send hateful comments and constructive criticism is accepted. Chapter 1: My Birthday It was 7 O'Clock in the evening and I was excited because tomorrow is my birthday. I had constantly begged my mum to buy me Minecraft for my PC and I couldn't wait to play Minecraft for the very first time. I went to bed, completely restless, waiting for myself to sleep. The next day rolled around and I jumped off my bed and ran downstairs like it's Christmas Day. I saw my parents holding a small present, the size of the palm of my hand. I eagerly opened it and it was a download code for Minecraft for PC. I was so happy that I was bouncing around the room, shouting "I GOT MINECRAFT! I GOT MINECRAFT!". I immediately went to my room and put in the download code for Minecraft. It took a whole hour to load and in the meantime, I had eaten cake and invited my friends Tom and Mike. After a while of playing with Tom and Mike in the backyard, my dad called me over to tell me that Minecraft finished loading. We ran into my room as fast as we could and opened Minecraft. The title screen showed up but there wasn't any title and there only was a play button instead of the usual selection screen, my friends pointed that out as they played Minecraft before. Mike said, "Dude, I have a bad feeling about this..." and Tom said, "What are you? A scaredy cat?". They were arguing and I begrudgingly clicked play, waiting for them to be quiet. I went to make a world and Tom was pressuring me to choose "Hardcore" mode, so I went to the mode selection and a mode that I had never seen before. Instead of Survival mode, it was called "Deteriorate.". Mike said, "Deteriorate? I think it means the game's gonna be worse the more you play. I seriously don't think we should be doing this..." But I didn't listen and created the world. Chapter 2: The World. I spawned and it was normal except that I only had one heart. I reassured Mike that nothing bad is going to happen but he was still on edge. I played the game like normal and did normal things like build a house. After building the house, I found a zombie that looked weird... It was black and white and his eyes were wider. My friends and I thought it was glitched and I got a test demo version of the game but I was sure I got the real game... Anyway, I was starting to notice that the trees were decaying by themselves and skeletons had no head or arms... I knew this isn't the Minecraft I watch on YouTube and love, my friends as well knew this... Eventually I had diamonds and had diamond armour and a diamond sword. Until I saw something out of place... I fell through the floor and was in a giant room. I was so confused as there was a creeper that was black and white, facing towards the wall and crying can be heard. Mike said, "Don't go there! I've seen too many horror stories to know what happens here." but I was moving towards the creeper without touching anything. Mike was hiding behind a pillow and Tom looked uninterested and I was consumed by morbid curiosity. Eventually, I am right behind the creeper and when I got there, it turned and I saw that it only has one gaping hole for a face. It let out a blood-curdling scream and got blown up. Mike was shivering from the scream and Tom was looking at him like he was a big loser. Eventually, I asked my mum if Mike and Tom can stay for the night, she said yes and called their parents to see if they agree. I went back to my room and let Mike sleep on my bed since he was shaken up about it whereas me and Tom got the mattresses. I turned off the computer and went to bed. Chapter 3: The Wither I woke up at 8am in cold sweat and waited patiently for my friends to wake up. Once they did, we had breakfast and went back to the PC. I turned it on and I was where I left off, even though I shut the PC down. The room I was in became larger and wider, and I saw a giant Wither with arms but no legs. I approached the Wither and I got an on-screen message saying: "You must deteriorate. You must." with grunting to follow. I was given an enchanted diamond sword called "The Doom-bringer." and I attacked it. In one swing, It depleted almost all of its health and it lay there, blood gushing like fountains. The Wither looked at me and an onscreen message said: "Just kill me, please." Tom said, "Just kill it already!" and Mike said, "Yeah, kill it..." I took one last swing and killed the Wither. The Wither slowly deteriorated and the game shut down whilst uninstalling itself. I was sad to see my progress go but relieved that the game was finished. I told my mum and dad about it and they installed it on the official website instead. Although I have a genuine build of Minecraft now, I feel that the same events could happen again... I just wanted to say thank you for reading this creepypasta I made. I may make some more and edit this if necessary but I'll take a break for now. Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Mobs Category:Moderate Length Pastas